


Lonly like the moon - A Faye Valentine fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [10]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Faye Valentine and the feeling of being homesick for a place that no longer exist (for the person she no longer is)
Series: My fanmixes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	Lonly like the moon - A Faye Valentine fanmix

Tracklist

Anne Harlan Prather, Julia Ecklar - [Pushing The Speed Of Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud6LiVJkwyA) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Julia_Ecklar_%26_Anne_Harlan_Prather:Pushing_The_Speed_Of_Light))  
The Auteurs - [Don't Trust The Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjFcg59uH4I) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-auteurs-dont-trust-the-stars-lyrics))  
The Auteurs - [Junk Shop Clothes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOuzQRR5PQQ) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-auteurs-junk-shop-clothes-lyrics))  
Billy Joel - [She's Always A Woman](https://youtu.be/kI3MwwWYC3Q?t=58) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Billy-joel-shes-always-a-woman-lyrics))  
Bob Seger - [Still the Same](https://youtu.be/HjDpKeiYxOU?t=22) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Bob-seger-still-the-same-lyrics))  
Dessa - [Good Grief](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zpb1gJyMKIs) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-good-grief-lyrics))  
Ellie Goulding ft. Erik Hassle - [Be mine (Robyn cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GnHO3K5GhI) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Ellie-goulding-be-mine-lyrics))  
Elle King - [Cocaine Carolina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrMueQuv8H8) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Elle-king-kocaine-karolina-lyrics))  
Fall Out Boy - [Lake Effect Kid](https://youtu.be/O68VJ6g1qfk%20) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Fall-out-boy-lake-effect-kid-lyrics))  
The Field Mice - [Emmas House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIppK6kDCUM) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-field-mice-emmas-house-lyrics))  
First Aid Kit - [Shattered Hollow](https://youtu.be/xqyLk5OGfmM) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/firstaidkit/shatteredhollow.html))  
Imogen Heap - [Speeding Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uA6SzJj5wVw) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Imogen-heap-speeding-cars-lyrics))  
Indigo Girls - [Kid fears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6zm704DLkE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Indigo-girls-kid-fears-lyrics))  
John Barry - [Midnight Cowboy](https://youtu.be/L_c5r-bR2ys)  
Julia Ecklar - [Hope Eyrie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP8C3xeC3Eo) ([lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/julia-ecklar/hope-eyrie-julia-ecklar-lyrics/))  
Kylie minogue - [Cosmic](https://youtu.be/wjqUQISIR9g?t=4) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Kylie-minogue-cosmic-lyrics))  
Linkin Park - [Roads Untraveled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFiNlLt8sJw) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Linkin-park-roads-untraveled-lyrics))  
Mitski - [Two Slow Dancers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUfkfJfsKrc) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Mitski-two-slow-dancers-lyrics))  
The Mountain Goats - [Estate Sale Sign](https://youtu.be/w-jse54GBB8) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-mountain-goats-estate-sale-sign-lyrics))  
Muse - [Starlight](https://youtu.be/lGqFXtgUwzs?t=90) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Muse-starlight-lyrics))  
Neutral Milk Hotel - [Holland, 1945](https://youtu.be/XLaFLztnL84) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Neutral-milk-hotel-holland-1945-lyrics))  
Paper Aeroplanes - [My First Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoRX324GkpU) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Paper-aeroplanes-my-first-love-lyrics))  
Patty Griffin - [Trapeze](https://youtu.be/kaXnvGl_cOc) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Patty-griffin-trapeze-lyrics))  
Regina Spektor - [Firewood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgMutAOEQ5I) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Regina-spektor-firewood-lyrics))  
Regina Spektor - [Wallet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOL7l4v7JoA) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Regina-spektor-wallet-lyrics))  
Rodrigo y Gabriela - [Terracentric](https://youtu.be/8PIkjXVUjkk)  
Stars - [14 Forever](https://youtu.be/nkkDUco_-MA) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Stars-14-forever-lyrics))  
Tori Amos - [Rattlesnakes (Lloyd Cole And The Commotions cover)](https://youtu.be/qOuCBaJYTIY?t=24) ([lyrics](https://youtu.be/qOuCBaJYTIY?t=24))  
The War On Drugs - [Thinking Of A Place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeaDE1magRk) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-war-on-drugs-thinking-of-a-place-lyrics))  
Wye Oak - [Civilian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mssm8Ml5sOo) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Wye-oak-civilian-lyrics))

Picture credit: [x](https://damngoodmovies.tumblr.com/post/114788839936/after-all-its-the-chasing-after-him-i-really), [x](https://justvs.tumblr.com/post/128049358862), [x](https://andhumanslovedstories.tumblr.com/post/176728953730), [x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nighthawks_%28painting%29)


End file.
